Ella
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Una habitación abandonada y llena de misterios, que sólo le permite ver la puerta. Un niño curioso y en el cual aún tienen esperanzas. Sabe que ella esta en un pasado de tinieblas, pero a el no le importa, él sabe lo que siente.
1. Ella es el pasado

Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza sobre fanfics BBRae, y juro que realmente no quería que este fuera el primero en publicar, pero mis manos se movieron por su cuenta y terminé escribiendo más de lo que creí. Y realmente me gusto.

Tengo que advertírtelo, no es un fanfic BBRae convencional. Puede que te desilusiones, pero sobre aviso no hay engaño, yo solamente quería escribir algo diferente. Los capítulos serán 10, en sí ya están definidos cómo va a ser cada uno, por lo que no creo tardar mucho en actualizar.

Realmente espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 1: Ella es el pasado

(Y él quizás el futuro)

.

Mark Logan creció viendo la ciudad desde unos grandes ventanales, dentro de una torre.

Pero no era cualquier torre, esta obra arquitectónica era el orgullo y salvación de esa ciudad. La cuna de los Titanes.

El había nacido en este lugar, rodeado de héroes y heroínas que lo han acompañado desde la más tierna edad como lo que proclaman que era la organización: Una familia. Creció tomando de la mano de personas con virtudes y defectos, pero en constante búsqueda de ser mejores por el bien común. Ser los héroes que el mundo necesita.

Mark amaba a la tía Starfire, su sonrisa cálida, los cuentos antes de dormir y la manera en que lo arropaba como si fuera su propio hijo; a pesar de que parecía tenerle mucho temor, amaba y admiraba al señor Nightwing, esposo de ella, le agradaba cuando le despeinaba el cabello y le sonreía con orgullo cuando hacía lo correcto; quería mucho a Mari, hija de ambos, aunque a veces fuera insoportable y vivía creyéndose la líder en todo.

Pero si tuviera que escoger a alguien como su preferido, ese sin dudas sería el tío Cyborg, siempre dispuesto a enseñarle y a dejarle abrir artefactos por amor a la robótica, además de que era muy divertido cuando Tony y Kelly, hijos adoptivos de Cyborg, los acompañaban. La tía Sarah, su esposa, era a veces muy distante con los adultos, cómo si pensará que ese no era su lugar, pero nunca trataba mal a nadie, y sus pasteles de cumpleaños eran los mejores y sabía jugar como ninguno de los héroes, probablemente porque creció como una niña normal.

Envidiaba y amaba a su hermana, Nicole, porque ella era diferente. Ella había manifestado desde temprana edad haber heredado los super poderes de su padre: Era una cambiante.

El era simplón y común.

Para nada especial.

Su padre afirmaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que lucía exactamente igual a él antes de obtener sus dones: Rubio y de ojos azul claro.

Amaba a papá y mamá, todo de ellos. O al menos eso decía en voz alta. No le gustaba el dejo de tristeza que se veía en sus ojos cuando alguien mencionaba que aún no había manifestado poderes, ellos seguían teniendo esperanza. A veces Mark fingía que no le importaba, no valía la pena que le vieran decaído, además no estaba solo: Tony y Kelly eran completamente normales, aunque su amigo era bastante inteligente para su edad. Otras veces realmente no le importaba, era amado y amaba ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenía acceso a explorar la torre que ningún otro niño en su condición de ser "normal" no podría, incluso le dejaban entrar a la sala de trofeos con la supervisión de un adulto. Podía pasear por toda su enorme casa sin restricciones.

Bueno, casi.

Ningún niño podía entrar al cuarto de la puerta de bonitos detalles.

—Tan sólo es una habitación a la que hay que desempolvar de vez en cuando— Sonrió Starfire al entregarles los cupcakes perfectamente comestibles, evadiendo la pregunta real—: No es importante para ustedes.

La dulzura de la voz de la pelirroja eclipsó la rudeza de sus palabras. Pero para nada acabó con la curiosidad de los niños, quienes teorizaban porque tan sólo Starfire y según Mari también Nightwing, aunque nunca nadie le había visto, entraban y salían de esa habitación.

En reuniones de adultos ellos se divertían imaginando que contenía trofeos secretos, monstruos, villanos contenidos de alguna forma, armas poderosas, proyectos a medio terminar, toda clase de artilugios y fantásticos objetos.

Mark miraba la puerta preguntándose que clase de pasado existía detrás de ella.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Ella es oscuridad

Se que prometí que actualizaría constantemente, pero acabo de entrar a la universidad, y me he tomado el gran paquete de estudiar medicina, por lo tanto no se que tanto tiempo libre tendré, sumado a que apenas hoy empecé a tener internet, así que aunque tenga los capítulos no puedo subirlos tan pronto como estén escritos porque ya saben, la escuela es primero.

 **Night Flying:** Muchas gracias.

 **floor:** Lamento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **MrRayney:** No podía creer cuando vi tu nombre entre las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo de darme un review, significa ahora un gran compromiso con este y un orgullo que pienses que escribo bien, sobre todo porque aún soy una novata; realmente espero que sea de tu agrado mi primer fic.

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que desde el primer capítulo tomaron la decisión de seguir este fic o ponerlo en favoritos!

* * *

Ella

.

Capítulo 2: Ella es oscuridad

(Y él tiene una luz)

.

Existen momentos en la vida en que tan sólo deseas hacer una cosa: Huir.

Toda su vida Mark escuchó historias de como la valentía valía más que nada, que siempre rendía sus frutos. Creció escuchando que debía afrontar la adversidad y derrotarla.

¡Cuánta pena sentía en este momento!

Había corrido como un cobarde frente a tan grandes héroes ante una pregunta tan simple. Sabía que su hermana no tenía malas intenciones, tan sólo quería lucirse en medio de una reunión de superhéroes ¿Y qué mejor manera de lucirse que mostrando sus habilidades? Y el sabía perfectamente que Superman no había buscado hacerlo sentir incomodo con esa pregunta, en sus ojos no había maldad.

— ¿Y qué poderes tienes tú?

Mark por primera vez sintió tristeza y vergüenza de ser normal ¿Cómo es que con padres tan extraordinarios el era tan simplón? Y la lástima en los ojos de su padre aún seguía en su mente.

Sabía perfectamente que él y su madre estaban tras el, así que debía esconderse muy bien para poder controlarse a sí mismo. Si tan solo pudiera en un insecto como su hermana o padre.

Pasó de largo, pero volvió. Se puso frente a esa puerta. La puerta negra de bonitos detalles. Había escuchado que nunca la cerraban, porque los adultos confiaban en que los más jóvenes no desobedecerían, otras que esta se habría si la necesitabas, como si fuera producto de magia.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Mark agradeció que la perilla girará.

En otro momento quizás los temores infantiles le hubieran hecho retroceder. Pero no, esta vez tan solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo.

La oscuridad lo invitaba a dejarse rendir en sus brazos, sin ninguna maldad, ofreciendo consuelo. Tras cerrar la puerta, Mark se dejo caer de sentón, puso su cara contra sus rodillas y dejo salir las lágrimas amargas que hacían sus ojos doler.

El no sabría decir si fue su imaginación, si tanto llorar le habría afectado, pero al levantar la vista juró sentir dos manos limpiando los restos de agua salada de sus mejillas.

No se alarmó ni las apartó.

Sintió calidez, como nunca la había sentido.

Se quedo dormido, dejando que la oscuridad le arrullará.

* * *

Creyó que no volvería, sobretodo tras el enorme sermón acerca de que esa habitación era peligrosa por un motivo que no le quisieron explicar tras ser descubierto durmiendo allí.

Volvió una semana después.

Esta vez la oscuridad era fría, como si la presencia de antaño hubiera abandonado el lugar, eso realmente lo molestaba, deseaba saber que era lo que le había tranquilizado. Se quedo quieto, concentrándose. No podía ver nada, al parecer las paredes eran de un color oscuro que absorbía la luz, y no quería encender las luces artificiales, sería fácilmente descubierto. Trató de adaptar sus ojos a la poca luminosidad. Puedo ver lo que parecía ser una cama, un buró, un librero y varios montones de cosas a las que o le encontró forma.

Estaba realmente decepcionado.

Salió esta vez convencido de que no volvería.

* * *

Su madre había comenzado a presionarlo porque no manifestaba rastros de algún superpoder. Mark contenía las lágrimas mientras recordaba los ojos azules de su madre.

Al final volvió al cabo de 10 días, aunque con cierto recelo. Con una linterna iluminó su camino, y vio que los montículos en realidad eran libros.

Nunca le gustaron especialmente, no como a Tony, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Espero que con este capítulo haya quedado claro quien es "ella", y si lo han hecho no se espanten, este no será de esos fics inmorales que simplemente quieren generar polémica, si es lo que estabas buscando no lo encontrarás, lo siento; por otro lado, quiero recordar que no es un BBRae convencional, no me odien por tener ideas raras del amor.

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Ella escribe excelsamente

Tenía este capítulo desde hace rato, pero se me hace tan vacío D: al final decidí dejarlo así, porque quien sabe cuando tenga la oportunidad de subirlo. Mejor hoy que quien sabe cuando.

 **sheblunar** **:** En algún momento puede que si o no Mark encuentre lo que todos quieran que el tenga, por el otro lado creo que va a haber un pequeño problemita.

 **Night Flying** **:** Muchas gracias :) espero que te agrade el capítulo.

* * *

Ella

.

Capítulo 3: Ella escribe excelsamente

(Y él lee suspirando)

.

Se sorprendió realmente de encontrar divertido estar en esa habitación, sobre todo porque jamás imagino lo geniales que podían ser este tipo de libros. Algunos estaban en idiomas que no entendía, pero ver las imágenes era bastante entretenido, aunque muchas de estas estuvieran ya algo degradadas.

Hechizos, demonología, rituales, bestiarios, seres sobrehumanos, magia blanca y negra.

Este lugar era más interesante de lo que creía.

Quizás era la adrenalina de saber que podía ser capturado en cualquier momento, que esos libros podían ser la razón porque la habitación era peligrosa, quizás podría invocar algo sin querer, pero al final Mark decidió que no leería nada en voz alta, de hecho, apenas y leía.

Había comenzado a ganarle cierto cariño a los libros, y decidió comenzar a repararlos, buscar las hojas que faltaban, tratar de recuperar los dibujos. El sabía que a pesar de no decir nada, la tía Starfire ya se había dado cuenta de que el estaba entrando allí, así que daba igual dejar evidencia.

Buscando entre un medio de un montón de libros encontró algo diferente, creyó que solo había libros escritos en un dialecto que le resultaba incompresible, podría ser sanscrito ya que vio imágenes similares en la clase de historia pero realmente no estaba seguro. Ese libro diferente no se veía tan antiguo: las hojas eran blancas, tenía letra redondeada y totalmente legible.

Era un diario.

Pero no era como el cursi diario de Mari, al cual admitía haberlo leído en más de una ocasión, o el infantil de su hermana, lleno de deseos y aspiraciones. Este era un verdadero diario, no un cuaderno para escribir sus secretos. Esta chica era una heroína, muy probablemente una titán. Contaba su día combatiendo el crimen al lado del señor Nightwing, en aquel tiempo el primer Robin, la tía Starfire, el tío Cyborg y su padre antes llamado "Chico Bestia".

Su manera de escribir le resultaba refrescante y maravillosa, se expresaba como los pocos autores que había leído hacían, esas lecturas le resultaban aburridas y sin sentido, algo como Romeo y Julieta para Mark no valía la pena para leer, ya sabía como iba a terminar la historia: Muerte.

A veces Mark dejaba de leer aquel diario, cerraba sus ojos y se transportaba con su imaginación a esos lugares que esta chica describía, casi casi sintiendo que estaba allí gracias a la manera en que ella plasmaba con monstruosa exactitud hasta los más pequeños y vitales detalles. Todo menos ella.

Ella era una silueta sin colores y con poca forma, quizás vestía de azul, el único detalle personal que había incluido a lo largo de esas blancas páginas.

El jamás pensó que podría ser posible, pero comenzó a enamorarse de esa chica, quien quiera que fuera.

Era valiente, dedicada y amable debajo de su aparente frialdad. Era tan diferente a las pocas mujeres que conocía.

Era fuerte y oscura como ninguna.

Esperaba que ella siguiera viva, en algún lugar; que la razón porque los adultos a veces miraban la puerta con tristeza fuese el abandono y no la muerte.

El no podía concebir un mundo en que una mujer como ella no existiera.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá por fin "ella", para los despistados que aún no terminan de entender quien es.

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Ella es hermosa

¡Por fin volví! La verdad se que tardo mucho para lo que prometí, pero entre escuela y estar agotada es díficil escribir, sobre todo porque la inspiración me pega duro cuando estoy en momentos que no debo escribir.

 **MrRayney:** Estoy realmente feliz de que te haya agradado la sorpresa, tenía mucho miedo de que los lectores mandarán mensajes molestos por "engaño" o simplemente dejaran de leer porque es bastante diferente a lo convencional. "Ella" es un fanfic que le tengo mucho cariño por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, nació en parte gracias a tu traducción de "Tallado en piedra", así que de verdad me hace sentir una gran alegría que el autor que me ayudo a inspirarme con su traducción lo este disfrutando.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 4: Ella es hermosa

(Y a él se le escapa el aliento)

.

Le faltaban pocos meses para su decimo tercero cumpleaños, y aún seguía sin manifestar alguno de los dones de sus padres. Eso comenzaba más a molestarle que causarle indiferencia.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, desde que escucho a escondidas como sus padres discutían. Lo hacían cada vez más seguido. Jamás creyó que eso fuera posible, era rara la vez que ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo con algo. Quizás el amor estuviera muriendo, eso o que tal vez las inseguridades de su madre estuvieran saliendo a flote, después de todo ella se veía como lo que era: Una mujer de casi cuarenta años. Mientras que su padre apenas parecía pasar de los veinticinco, quizás gracias a su condición genética.

Mark a veces no terminaba de entender a las mujeres, le parecían muy complicadas, pero era sencilla la idea de que una mujer no se sintiera muy contenta ante la idea de que su pareja se viera más joven, para ellas significaba que ellas ya no eran tan bonitas como lo eran antes.

Pero si se lo preguntaban a él, ella no se veía igual porque había dejado de sonreír de la misma manera, no con la misma intensidad ni con la misma frecuencia. No como cuando aún tenía esperanzas de que el fuera un metahumano.

Eso si lo podía entender, ella estaba orgullosa de sus propios poderes, Nicole como una metamorfa la hacía feliz, pero le dolía que su legado, el de tantas generaciones anteriores no le hubiese sido heredado a ninguno de sus hijos.

Mark estaba resignado. Sus poderes debieron haberse manifestado hace tiempo. El único problema es que desearía que realmente no le importará.

* * *

Notó que Starfire dejo de ponerle atención a sus visitas furtivas, eso significaba una mortificación menos. Sospechaba que era solamente porque estaba tan ocupada (y aún más emocionada) con el evento que se encontraba organizando.

Ya iban a ser veinticinco años de la fundación de los titanes en la bahía de Jump City.

Las mujeres se veían especialmente emocionadas, aunque sin dida Cyborg era el mayor alcahuetas. Y es que había motivos, veinticinco años era mucho tiempo, más si se estaba hablando de convivencia y trabajo en equipo.

A él no le significaba nada más que un recuerdo del fracaso que era.

.o.O.o.

El día llegó y Mark podía decir que Starfire había hecho un trabajo excelente: El lugar se veía bastante bien, sin embargo tampoco se veía extravagante. Parecía que sería una agradable velada para la mayor parte de las personas. No quería ser negativo, pero el hecho de tener que vestir de etiqueta más tarde era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Pero su vestimenta no era tan importante, que de verdad apestaba era el hecho de tener que fingir que sus padres no eran el hombre y la mujer que llevaban otros nombres con los que eran públicamente conocidos. Era tan sólo otra persona entre los muchos que asistirían a esa exposición para recordar los primeros años de los titanes originales.

Era bastante curioso, era una época pasada y sin embargo no se sentía un cambio tan drástico como era de los ochenta a los noventa. Diferentes armas, diferentes villanos, diferente tecnología, diferentes preocupaciones.

Había recortes de periódico, arte en forma de esculturas e ilustraciones que trataban de plasmar la esencia de los integrantes de la primera generación de titanes.

Pero su parte favorita era la sección en dónde estaban los súper trajes.

Le parecía difícil de creer que Nightwing en algún momento hubiera usado una vestimenta tan colorida y el "súper traje" de su madre era demasiado simple, tanto que podía pasar como ropa común. Mientras sonreía pensando los zapatos de la tía Starfire se veían bastante horrendos, notó algo bastante diferente.

Era una capa con capucha, parecía bastante fina y era de un bonito azul, estaba ligeramente abierta dejando así ver un leotardo negro con mangas largas. Fue en ese momento que recordó a su enamorada.

¿Sería esta la joven de la que empezó a sentir una atracción increíble sin siquiera conocerla?

* * *

Antes de que terminará la exposición llegó el momento.

A Mark le dolían las entrañas, cómo si el fuera a ser el foco de atención, no sabía porque lo estaba, el no iba a participar en tan magno evento.

Y vio como sus amigos, casi hermanos, junto con otros jóvenes que no conocía ni le importaba conocer, se convertían en la cuarta generación de jóvenes titanes. Verlos portar sus propios super trajes le hizo sentir una envidia terrible.

Se mordió los labios para no llorar pensando que hubiera dado todo de sí para estar allá arriba y hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

* * *

En medio de la amargura de lo no acontecido en su vida y el hecho de tener que estar lejos de su familia, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver, no quería escuchar los lloriqueos de Nicole acerca de porque ella no podía dejar de ser parte de los pequeños titanes, si casi tenía nueve años, Mark se daba el lujo de comer y comer todos los postres que quería sin tener que preocuparse porque su madre o Starfire le regañaran porque debía controlarse para después no tener dolor de estómago. Sinceramente deseaba tenerlo, era la única manera de ser visto en medio de tanta espectacularidad.

—Vamos Mark, no puedes estar amargado toda la noche— Mari dio vueltas en el aire, haciendo que su vestido de noche lo hiciera con ella, vestido apropiado para el evento de etiqueta en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo se sequia viendo tan infantil jugando con su hermana a corre que te pillo ¿Quién podía decir que la ahora conocida como Nightsar tenía casi quince años?

—No estoy a amargado, tan sólo este tipo de fiestas no son lo mío.

Ambas niñas dejaron salir una risita, Mark tan sólo rodo los ojos, sin saber que ese momento tan común estaba a punto de cambiar.

Él nunca podría decir si fue una coincidencia, el destino o que realmente estaba hechizado y ahora estaba ligado, pero justo al momento de que levanto su vista para observar la pista, vio como una sombra oscura como ninguna salía del medio de esta, todos la vieron elevarse y transformarse en un ave enorme.

Algunos huyeron, pero Mark juraría que ni siquiera estaba pestañeando, se quedo allí, quieto, viendo como el ave oscura cerraba sus alas para desaparecer, demasiado rápido para su propio gusto. Era una imagen preciosa, digna de ser grabada en su mente para toda su vida.

Pero no se comparaba a lo que vio después.

De aquella figura majestuosa surgió una más pequeña, alguien con su rostro cubierto por una capucha azulada y una capa del mismo color aún ondeando con ligereza.

Esa persona dejó caer su capucha, y Mark podría jurar que jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa. El cabello violeta, corto, sedoso a la vista, esa clase de cabello que cualquier mujer desearía tener; los ojos grandes y con pestañas pequeñas; una boca que no expresaba muchos sentimientos, no se veía tan alegre como para mostrar una sonrisa, pero si como para saber que ella quería estar aquí.

Todo en ella tenía marcada la palabra paz.

Pero el estaba todo menos tranquilo, el corazón le retumbaba contra las costillas, con una melodía rápida y estrepitoso.

Ella era tan, tan hermosa que parecía que el mundo ya no avanzaba de igual manera ante su presencia.

Vio todo en cámara lenta, cómo Starfire volaba sin importarle dejar atrás sus zapatos de tacón para abrazarla llena de felicidad, un abrazo de esos que mandaban al hospital, y Melvin, Timmy y Theether, miembros de la segunda y tercera generación de jóvenes titanes, corrieron a unírseles. El pelirojo incluso dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Más de una persona la abrazó, aunque parecía sentirse algo incomoda no rechazo la señal de afecto de nadie que se lo diera, Nightwing revolvió su cabello, como cuando vuelves a ver a tu hermana. Su madre no se veía particularmente feliz y su padre parecía algo incomodo a la hora de pasar a saludarla.

— ¿Quién es ella Mark?— Mari le preguntó, estaba seguro que el resto de sus amigos estaban igual de curiosos.

—Yo… no lo sé.

Ella en ese instante volteo a verlos a ellos, y sonrió dulcemente antes de dirigirse a los adultos y con voz tranquila decir:

—Por fin estoy en casa.

* * *

Ya develado el misterio de quien es "ella", quiero explicar el nacimiento de este fic, arriba mencione que "Tallado en piedra", más no es un UA a partir de cierto punto del fic, es completamente aparte. Las razones porque las cosas no están juntos son diferentes, y más adelante las explicare.

Deseaba leer un fic en donde Raven y Chico Bestia hubieran hecho su vida aparte, en dónde ambos se amaran pero por circunstancias de la vida se rindieron; cómo no soy buena buscando y no creo que exista, decidí escribirlo por mi propia cuenta. Es irónico porque algo similar le paso con mi amado IchiRuki y desde entonces no soy la misma /3

Volviendo a de donde nació esto, estaba pensando en el nombre del capítulo "Los sentimientos heredados" de Tokyo ghoul:re (no tiene nada que ver, pero me inspiró) se me ocurrió que un hijo de Chico Bestia se enamorará de Raven sin saber quien era ella, simplemente los sentimientos surgieron o más bien fueron "heredados".

Quería explorar el tema del primer amor de un varón, una amor que quizás no debería existir, un amor que puede o no corresponderse ¿Esta va a ser una historia de amor correspondido? Eso tendrán que averiguarlo conforme avance el fic.

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Ella puede reír

**Juli-Naru NH** : Gracias por tu review, se siente bien que te digan que tu fic va por buen camino.

 **Noirlut:** Gracias por entender mi derecho como autor, y no les dire nada, el final de este fic debe de ser sorpresa para todos. Espero continuar como hasta ahora.

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:** Tienes algunas dudas, y serán resueltas a su debido tiempo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review en cada capítulo :)

 **Keziah Arkham:** Aquí la continuación, espero que te guste.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 5:

Ella puede reír

(Y él quiere que ella ría por su causa)

.

La vida había cambiado, no era un giro de 180 grados, pero sin duda había cambiado con la presencia de ella en la Torre.

Su nombre era Raven, una de las cinco fundadoras de los jóvenes titanes, aunque se veía mucho más joven que cualquiera de las mujeres de su generación. Aún no le había visto en acción, ni siquiera con el traje que estaba en la exposición.

Extrañamente jamás habían escuchado de ella, ni siquiera los adultos le habían mencionado en relatos de sus primeras aventuras, y la verdad jamás les había dado la suficiente curiosidad como para investigar la historia de los titanes. No estaba muy seguro de cual sería la razón de que ella jamás fuera mencionada, pero suponía que tenía que ver con algo relacionado con algún evento del pasado.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de hecho casi no la veía, desafortunadamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación que antes era su santuario. Sin embargo, ver la ligera sonrisa al notar que su habitación se había mantenido intacta a excepción de sus libros, que ahora estaban en mejor estado, era suficiente recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en su tiempo.

Realmente desearía verla más seguido, las pocas veces que estaba fuera de su habitación estaba al lado de Nightwing, probablemente recibiendo informes de las novedades en Jump City, preparándose para volver.

Una mujer rodeada de misterios, eso era Raven, desde el momento en que había sabido de su existencia, más no su nombre, y parecía que eso no iba a cambiar.

Según lo que había escuchado gracias a la indiscreción característica de Mari sabía que ella era una persona que gustaba de la soledad y muy seria. A pesar de que existían razones que Cyborg no quiso compartir, sabían que ella estaba en constante búsqueda de propia armonía.

La torre había cambiado, según la tía Starfire las cosas se sentían como si volvieran a ser adolescentes, a pesar de que ahora tenían hijos propios. Lo extraño era la incomodidad que parecía sentir su padre con su presencia; no entendía muy bien porque, en el diario de Raven parecían llevar una buena relación a pesar del contraste de sus personalidades.

Mari parecía algo recelosa, no terminaba de entender porque, pero suponía que tenía que ver con la aún apariencia de Raven y los problemas típicos de la autoestima que según los libros le pasaba a las mujeres en etapas tempranas de la vida, y vergonzosamente tenía que admitir mentalmente que la mujer de cabello corto era muy, muy hermosa.

No tenía absolutamente nada de malo, pero era algo extraño. Apenas había pasado la etapa en que aseguraba que las mujeres le parecían feas, y de la nada una llego y cambio todo. Si tan sólo leyendo su diario sentía algo, verla por primera vez fue lo que selló su destino.

Desearía que ella estuviera fuera de esa habitación más seguido para tener la oportunidad de tener una verdadera oportunidad de hablar con ella.

* * *

Un jueves por la mañana despertó lo suficientemente temprano como para verla preparar té, se quedo en la entrada de la habitación. Parecía un ritual, Raven tenía una presencia que parecía inhumana. Ahora se preguntaba si esto que sentía era insano.

En su pequeño momento de examinación, noto la piedra que tenía en su frente, esta vez su cabello estaba hacía atrás, algo despeinado.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Mark?

Le estaba viendo directamente, por un instante pensó en volver a huir, pero algo le detuvo.

—Uh… venia a desayunar.

Ella sonrió levemente, definitivamente había sentido su incomodidad.

—Puedes acompañarme en ese caso, aunque me temo que no tengo la costumbre de comer alimentos solidos por las mañanas.

—No te preocupes —Tomo un tazón y una caja de cereal —: No soy muy exigente.

Mark notó que ella le estaba observando al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, es solo que— Hizo una pausa, como si no supiera que decir—, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

Ahora el le regalo una sonrisa algo forzada.

—No se si sentirme alagado o insultado.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el curioso sonido que salía de los labios de ella, algo muy parecido a una risa. Volteó a verla y definitivamente había dejado salir una peculiar y corta risa.

—Tienes razón, supongo que esa es tu decisión.

Viéndola sonreír con sinceridad total antes de ocultar sus labios tras una taza a medio tomar de té de Camomila, Mark deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser la razón de su felicidad.

* * *

El lunes siguiente Mari salió volando de su habitación radiante de alegría, orgullosa de su recién confeccionado y mejorado súper traje, el usado durante la ceremonia lo uso más a la fuerza porque realmente no le había gustado. Nightwing había cedido a su capricho de cambiarlo.

Este era una mezcla entre los trajes que uso su madre cuando era joven y el que esta usaba actualmente, con la diferencia de que en lugar de tener las piezas metálicas en el tradicional color plata se encontraba en color negro, y había pequeños detalles azules.

—He intentado que sea una mezcla de mis ambos padres— Dijo sonriente la pelinegra, mientras Nicole la observaba asombrada.

— ¡Que envidia! No puedo esperar hasta que sea mi tiempo de portar el mío.

—Falta un último detalle— Mari voló hacía una repisa alta, y bajo una caja. La chica de piel y cabellos de color verde se unió a ella para ver que era lo que tenía en aquel pequeño contenedor negro.

Sacó un antifaz parecido al que uso muchos años su padre como Robin.

— ¿Para que usas antifaz si ya todo el mundo conoce tú cara?— Mark interrumpió el momento en que Mari estaba a punto de ponérsela, rompiendo el momento mágico. Ella se sonrojo avergonzada al escuchar las risas de Tony, Kelly y Nicole.

—Es… ¡Es un homenaje a mi padre y todo el legado de los Robin!

—Si tú lo dices.

Ella infló las mejillas, y en sus ojos brillantes pudo ver la ira que sentía.

—Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque tu no puedes hacer esto.

La expresión burlona en el rostro de Mark cambió, ambos hermanos se quedaron de la nada callados y Nicole se cubrió la boca exageradamente, en ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mark no era el único humano en esa habitación, pero si quien se sentía inferior por solo ser eso.

—Mark, yo…— La joven vio como el estaba a punto de salir, hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió.

De allí salió Starfire acompañada por una figura con capa con capucha azul que simulaba el pico de un ave, con plumas negras en la zona que cubría los hombros; y tal y como la primera vez que la vieron dejo caer la capucha para mostrar su rostro.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Raven inmediatamente noto el ambiente tenso en la habitación, aunque con su presencia las bocas de los adolescentes se abrieron de par en par.

Por primera vez ellos vieron a Raven con su traje, aunque era diferente al que usaba anteriormente. Este era una especie de vestido con escotes en las piernas que iniciaba desde sus caderas, y portaba su cinturón dorado ahora más detallado, había dejado atrás los botines azules para usar unas botas negras.

El muchacho rubio penso que si con ropa de civil Raven se veía bastante guapa, con ese vestido que se le veía tan elegante era otro nivel.

Su amiga se fue volando por otro lado, obviamente molesta porque justo el día en que presumía su traje Raven tenía que aparecer con el propio.

— ¿Mari? ¿Qué ocurre?— Starfire se levantó en el aire para volar en dirección hacia donde se había ido su hija. La mujer de cabello violeta estuvo a punto de seguirlas, pero al final se detuvo.

—Va a estar bien— Nicole le tomo de la mano, tratando de evitar que se sintiera mal.

—Supongo que es la edad— Tony agrego, y la niña asintió. Realmente no importaba lo que dijeran, ese momento había sido aún más incomodo que el anterior, Mark no sabía si agradecer la aparición de Raven o lamentarse, porque Mari a pesar de todo era su amiga.

Ella se envolvió en sus propias sombras, y desapareció de la sala.

* * *

Siento que el capitulo de hoy quedo algo flojo (especialmente el final) pero es algo necesario para futuros capítulos. Veremos la personalidad de Mari a más profundidad en cuanto a los complejos que suelen tener las adolescentes.

Por si alguien no lo había notado, o no lo describí bien, Raven esta usando una vestimenta más bien similar a la que usa en los comics, más bien inspirado en la imagen usada ahora como portada (Nota: La imagen no me pertenece, su autor es paunchsalazar). Quizás es algo extravagante considerando que esta en sus "cuarenta", pero en realidad como ya lo dije arriba se ve mucho más joven.

 **Aviso:** Para las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction para que este les envié un correo cada vez que actualice hice una página en Facebook que simplemente se llama "DreamedSilverWings", no creo que encuentren otra más, pero en mi perfil se encuentra el link. Allí publicaré las actualizaciones y pensamientos random de los diferentes fandoms en los que formo parte.

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Ella tiene el corazón roto

**TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne** : Veremos más Adelante que tal con tu teoría.

 **solo un saludo:** ¡Muchas gracias! Es muy satisfactorio saber que a las personas les gustan las ideas medio raras que salen de tu cabeza.

 **Juli-Naru NH:** Suerte la tuya que actualice no mucho después de que enviaste tu review.

Sin más por el momento más que celebrar que escribí más de lo normal, les dejo el sexto capítulo, ya pasamos la mitad de capítulos de este fic, casi casi llega el tiempo en que quedarán despejadas las dudas.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 6:

Ella tiene el corazón roto

(Y él quiere repararlo)

.

Mark pensaba que Mari era una buena persona. Era una amiga desde hace años, compartieron sus primeras travesuras (con el señor Nightwing como víctima principal), era una romántica que le hacía rodar los ojos todo el tiempo e incómodamente alta, pero era una buena persona.

Después del incidente causado por el comentario de la "envidia" que sentía él, no es que fuera a admitirlo, Mari se disculpó en privado con la versión corta de la canción del arrepentimiento tamaraneana, para Mark fueron dos horas con veintiocho minutos exasperantes, pero quería disculparse también por ser un amargado con ella, y en el fondo no quería herirla más.

Él en verdad quería a su amiga.

—Ven aquí pequeño malhumorado— Ella le abrazó y lo levantó en el aire mientras volaba, como si el no pesase ni un poco. Malditos fueran los genes extraterrestres.

—Mari… ¡Bájame!— La nombrada dejo salir una risa traviesa, viendo como sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer—. Esto es muy… vergonzoso.

—No te preocupes Mark— La pelinegra lo soltó, pero siguió con los pies en el aire— La superheroína Nightstar esta aquí para protegerte.

Le resultaba imposible creer que ella pudiera tener tanto contraste entre ese dulce momento comparado con la rabieta que había hecho ¿Qué tan mala fue? Lo suficiente como para que su tía Starfire le diera una bofetada.

* * *

Se vieron con horror la una a la otra, una sintiendo el calor en su mejilla y la realización de que acababa de ser golpeada por primera vez por su madre, y la otra por romper la promesa que se hizo a si misma de no darle la crianza fuerte tradicional de Tamaran al tener por primera vez en sus brazos al fruto de su amor.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Starfire se endureció.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. No te atrevas.

Ella no había escuchado a su madre hablarle así a alguien que no fuera un villano. Se le humedecieron los ojos al darse media vuelta para huir corriendo, no sería capaz de volar.

Starfire volteo a verlos, en su mirada estaba claro el conflicto. Deseaba saber si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, nadie parecía saber que respuesta darle.

—Creo que fuiste demasiado dura _—_ Su madre comentó sin vergüenza alguna—, sigue siendo una niña, esta pasando por muchos cambios.

—Aún así no hay razón para que dijera eso.

— _¡Eres una vieja bruja que esta hechizando a todos los hombres en esta torre!_

—Starfire, no te atormentes. Iré a hablar con ella— La mujer pelirroja vio a su amiga de tez grisácea ahora con algo de duda —Esto es algo que debemos resolver entre las dos. Le guste o no.

Ella sólo asintió, con algo de pena por las acciones que había tomado.

—No te contengas.

— ¿Cuándo he sido una blanda?

* * *

Toco la puerta un par de veces, y cuando se harto de no recibir alguna respuesta, atravesó la puerta aprovechando sus poderes. Y allí estaba, tumbada en su cama. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzaron a brillar con ira, no creyendo que ella tuviera el atrevimiento de entrar en su habitación.

—Dime todo lo que tengas que decir

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y sin pedirle permiso puso la cabeza de ella sobre su regazo, Mari ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Raven empezó a pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos, sabiendo que eso la tranquilizaría, siempre funciono con Starfire cuando estaba ansiosa.

— ¡No es justo! Llegaste tu y prácticamente los medios han ignorado a mi generación, todos piensan en que regresaste y especulan porque te fuiste. Les da igual quienes seamos y que podamos ser. Llegaste y papá pasa mucho más tiempo contigo, juraría que se lleva mejor contigo que con mamá, el tío Cyborg te deja ayudarle con el Auto-T y a mi nunca me a dejado siquiera ayudar a cambiar el aceite, Mark, Tony, Kelly y Nicole quieren estar contigo todo el tiempo. Mamá ahora te prefiere sobre mí ¡Y lo que me harto fue que lo has robado!

¡Tienes idea de cuanto he luchado para que el siquiera me mire! Siempre estoico, centrado y frío, ni siquiera se digna a verme a los ojos, y llegas tú e inmediatamente le cautivas como si se tratara de magia.

—Mari… Si esto es por lo de Damian…

— ¡No es justo! Le quiero desde hace tanto tiempo, le quiero. Y tú me has arrebatado toda oportunidad ¿Cómo se supone que voy a superarte?

Raven era totalmente consiente de los sentimientos de la joven junto a ella, solían ser inocentes, pero los celos opacaban la belleza de estos. Damian Wayne no era el mejor partido del mundo, era demasiado problemático y unos años mayor que Mari, pero eso a ella nunca le importó, creía que podía domar su corazón y conducta, como si fueran la bella y la bestia.

Pero esto no era un cuento de hadas, y Mari debía de saberlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, hablas como si yo estuviera dispuesta a tener algo con él, ustedes son unos niños. No actúes como si pudiéramos ser rivales, tampoco como si supieras de amor.

— ¿Tu que sabes de amor? No eres más que una solterona que lo único que puede hacer es tratar de salvar el día y ser escalofriante.

—Se lo suficiente del amor, el amor real. No el que pasan en las películas o las series que tanto te gustan. Lo he visto, lo he sentido, soy empática ¿Lo sabías?— Raven aprovechó para limpiar las lágrimas de ella, con calma, como si no la acabaran de insultar—: Se lo hermoso y cálido que es, lo tóxico y desesperante que puede llegar a ser. Se me privo del amor de mi madre y mi padre es incapaz de sentirlo; conocí a una familia aquí, en esta torre… Y yo misma renuncié al amor del único hombre que ame ¿Y tu lloras como si se tu hubiera acabado el mundo? Todos aquí te quieren, tienes a tus padres, una familia completa, un futuro brillante.

—Pero es que…

—Damian siente que de alguna forma tengo que ver con su pasado. Quizás le recuerde a su madre, no podría decírtelo con exactitud, no con los miembros de esa familia— Raven suspiró, y continúo jugando con el cabello de la adolescente—. Creo que deberías de concentrarte más en otras cosas, como cual será el futuro de tu equipo.

Se sonó la nariz, ahora consciente de que realmente había actuado como una niña pequeña. Ahora tenía más curiosidad de la vida de Raven que la propia.

— ¿Cómo has podido renunciar a ese hombre? ¿Ya no le amabas igual?

—Le amaba de una manera en que no existían palabras para describirlo— Raven se paro frente a la puerta, y Mark sabía que era el tiempo para moverse antes de que ella saliera. Raven se detuvo, como si pensará en que tanto impacto pudieran tener sus palabras, y mientras se abría la puerta corredera automática, sin voltear a verla, dijo—: Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Afortunadamente Mark ya se encontraba algo retirado, pero ambos adolescentes se quedaron petrificados ante la declaración tan cruda acerca de lo que todos idealizaban ¿Cómo el amor no podía ser suficiente? Aquello que tanto se glorificaba y aseguraban que podía contra todo ¿Cómo no iba a ser suficiente?

—Tienes el corazón roto, por eso lo dices.

Raven ya no contestó, y salió de la habitación, considerando que su objetivo de hacer las paces con Mari estaba cumplido, y pensando que quizás fue demasiado ruda con sus últimas palabras.

* * *

— ¿Ocurre algo Mark?

Fue sorprendido observándola, y Raven parecía no importarle mucho que lo hiciera, pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso ser descubierto.

—N-Nada.

— ¿Está seguro? Andas algo raro.

Ella acababa de terminar de prepararse su té, y había comenzado a despertarse bastante temprano para poder compartir el desayuno con ella, incluso de vez en cuando ella le permitía probar los diferentes tipos de té. Hasta ahora no había encontrado uno particularmente sabroso. Pero ver como la porción izquierda de su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, debido a que era más largo que el derecho, esto mientras se inclinaba al preparar el agua debido a que tenía que mantenerse agachada, y sobretodo su sonrisa de satisfacción al probar la bebida y comprobar que había quedado tal y como le gustaba, era uno de los mejores momentos en su día.

Quizás algún día debía de tratar prepararle uno

Raven de verdad le gustaba. A veces quería que no fuera así, sabía que la diferencia de edades era bastante grande, ella era uno o dos años mayor que sus propios padres, y sin embargo tenía aún unos rasgos tan juveniles que no parecía ser así, sabía que ella nunca le iba a corresponder y también era consiente de que en cualquier momento ella se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero no podía detenerlos.

— ¿Crees que soy una decepción?

Raven dejo de beber repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos para verlo, había notado que ella siempre los cerraba al acercar la taza hacía su boca.

—Mi opinión no va a cambiar la percepción que tienes de ti mismo.

Si, ella se había dado cuenta de su naciente odio propio. Le hubiera gustado ser como su padre, que a pesar de los acontecimientos de su pasado siempre tenía un chiste acerca de si mismo para disimular que todo estaba bien.

—Pero quiero decirte que no somos muy diferentes. Mi padre esperaba algo de mí, algo terrible. Y me vi obligada a hacerlo— Hizo una pausa, como si pensará que era lo que tenía que decir—: Pero yo decidí que el camino del héroe era el que quería recorrer, lo tomé, lo dejé y terminé volviendo, porque esto es lo que me gusta hacer ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

Se quedó callado, jamás había pensado en eso.

—Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo pensando que quisiera tener poderes que no contemplé que podía haber más opciones.

Raven sonrió.

—No tienes que seguir los pasos de tus padres. Imagínate que hubiera pasado si yo lo hubiera hecho.

El soltó una pequeña risita, con su interior con algo más de paz gracias a las palabras de Raven, era increíble como lo había logrado con tan pocas palabras. Pensar en las que anteriormente había dicho en la habitación de Mari le parecía demasiado improbable, demasiado pesimista.

¿Quién la había herido tanto?

Quería pensar que eso no importaba. En realidad no lo hacía. No si el era capaz de curar su corazón.

.o.O.o.

Extrañamente pude expandir bastante mis ideas, realmente espero no hacer ver a Raven como la chica con la que curiosamente todos quieren, ya saben, ese cliché de películas.

Me he propuesto terminar este fic antes de que acabe el año, habrá que ver si soy capaz.

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Ella siempre mantiene el control

**leslaut:** Un placer que te gustará tanto, y espero que pueda continuar haciéndolo interesante para todos.

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:** Obviamente el amante "rechazado" es Chico Bestia, y la conversación la tendrán. Tara no es tan mala como para prohibírselo a Gar (al menos no esta Tara), y aunque lo hiciera no es como si de todas formas no pudiera hacerlo. Creo que con este capitulo por fin quedará resuelta tu duda. Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu eres el autor original de "Tallado en piedra", un honor que el escritor que me inspiro para escribir este fanfic lo lea, lo siga y me deje reviews.

Las notas del capítulo las deje al final, son un montón de disculpas.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 7:

Ella siempre mantiene el control

(Y él lo necesita)

.

Mark siempre había sido conocido como un niño curioso, en más de una ocasión había convencido a Tony de abrir más de uno de los aparatos que Cyborg creaba, y la verdad no importaba cuanto le regañaran, él si volvía a hacerlo. Bueno, lo hacía hasta que comenzó a comprender un poco más, pero le quedó algo que cambio por la curiosidad: Observar.

A veces se sentía mal por hacerlo, se sentía como un acosador silencioso, pero le resultaba inevitable, observar era como respirar, y si bien no siempre entendía en el momento las acciones de las personas (las mujeres le resultaban particularmente difíciles de entender), con el tiempo terminaba de comprender los patrones de conducta.

Últimamente observaba mucho a Raven, sabía que ella fingía no darse cuenta, pero estaba seguro por el lenguaje corporal de ella que era consiente de que sus ojos le seguían a donde fuera. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero ella era alguien con demasiado misterio a su alrededor, despertaba a su curiosidad retenida.

Mark había aprendido 6 cosas importantes de Raven:

1\. Disfrutaba mucho del té por las mañanas la meditación por las tardes y la lectura a todas horas, aunque sentía predilección por los géneros de la fantasía y la tragedia.

2\. Esta abierta a hablar contigo de casi todo, siempre y cuando no preguntes detalles de su pasado, mucho menos si son cosas relacionadas a su historia familiar.

3\. No te acerques a ella o la toques sin su consentimiento, esta es una ley de oro. No es una persona de abrazos, los acepta de parte de conocidos para no ser grosera, pero su incomodidad es evidente.

4\. Por alguna razón tenía una relación muy estrecha con los titanes fundadores menos sus padres. Su madre parece odiarla.

5\. Se pone ligeramente triste cuando los adultos hablaban de como era ser padres.

6\. Tiene un autocontrol envidiable.

Y era esta última cualidad la cual admiraba intensamente. Verla meditar todos los días era la manera de mantenerse siempre consiente, de no perder el control. Mark sabía muy poco del pasado de ella, pero sabía que su padre ni siquiera era humano, y era más que claro que Raven podría volarle la cabeza a cualquiera si lo deseará, pero no, se contenía para no hacerle daño a nadie.

Se daba el tiempo para acariciar los cabellos de Mari al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba hablar sobre sus cosas de niña, aún cuando fuera una mujer con muchas responsabilidades trataba de hacer cosas pequeñas pero significativas. Esta mujer podría acabar con muchos héroes se daba el tiempo de cuidar de ellos si enfermaban.

Y ella no era perfecta, se irritaba con el ruido que causaban al discutir, no le gustaban videojuegos y era terca cuando alguien trataba de cuidar de sus heridas. No debías interrumpirla al leer o sentirías que te veía como si quisiera arrancarte la cabeza con tan sólo la mirada.

Raven le encantaba de una manera que empezaba a rayar con lo insano.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso probablemente fue la causa de que Nightwing tomará una decisión así de… curiosa.

Durante toda su vida los hijos de los titanes jamás tocaron el suelo de una escuela "normal", parecía ser demasiado arriesgado. Desde hace menos de 15 años los Titanes con el apoyo de la Liga de la Justicia establecieron instituciones para niños y adolescentes metahumanos, internados para los huérfanos, los que tenían familias sanas podían volver a casa, con la intención de evitar que se perdieran en el mal camino. Uno que otro perdía el rumbo, pero también estaba el programa de rehabilitación, así que había esperanzas de todas formas.

El había podido asistir a los "Pequeños Titanes", más que nada debido a que todos creían que terminaría siendo un metahumano. Este nivel duraba hasta los doce años, aunque entrenaban las habilidades para que los niños tuvieran control sobre ellas y no se lastimasen a ellos mismos o a otras personas, se enfocan mucho en los valores humanos y que sin importar las diferencias culturales la moral siempre debe de cuidarse. Los "Pequeños Titanes" no era una institución para criar súper héroes, sino formar metahumanos responsables.

Mark recordaba especialmente que les recalcaban que eran diferentes, que eran físicamente más fuertes que un humano normal, pero que esa fuerza no significaba nada hasta que se probaban a sí mismos que podían proteger algo más débil que ellos.

Nunca se glorificaron a los grandes héroes, que daban visitas de vez en cuando, pero se les enseñaba a tratarlos como a cualquier otro ciudadano, el objetivo es que cada niño tome la decisión de que quiere hacer con su vida independientemente de sus dones.

En su último año Mark llevó una materia con nombre demasiado largo, pero que definiría como "No seas un héroe" ¿Por qué? Te explicaban todo lo malo que conllevaba llevar la capa y máscara.

Acosadores, villanos buscando venganza con seres queridos, relaciones afectivas complicadas, responsabilidades y culpas enormes, trastornos del sueño, no tener vacaciones, familias poco o muy fragmentadas, riesgo de morir, sacrificar su verdadera identidad, tener que cuidar en extremo su vida privada si no usaban máscara o vivían en conjunto como los titanes, probable inestabilidad emocional, enfermedades mentales, constante crítica en los medios y en la vía pública, prensa rosa, fanáticos raros... Y la lista seguía.

Y sin embargo, muchos tomaban ese camino. Mark daría lo que fuera para poder tomar ese camino y hacer sentir felices a sus padres.

Se suponía que le tomaría dos años poder decidir su camino, pero el nivel "Jóvenes Titanes" no fue hecho para el, que aunque fuera bueno no podría llegar al nivel de un Robin hasta dentro de años.

El líder de los titanes justificó su decisión diciendo que era tiempo de que Mark estuviera con personas que fueran como él, pero no podría decir si estaba mintiendo o no, si su propósito era que pasara menos tiempo al lado de Raven, el tío Nightwing era demasiado difícil de leer como para siquiera tener una idea.

Y así Mark comenzó a asistir a la escuela Murakami.

* * *

Probablemente el mundo esperase que siendo Mark hijo de quien fuera acarreara el cliché del niño nuevo al que la mayoría ignora, los chicos "rudos" sienten predilección por acosar y tiene más de una admiradora secreta… La cosa era bastante distinta, era un chico perfectamente normal, como toda su vida lo había sido.

Para todos era hijo del biólogo Garfield Mark Logan y su esposa Tara Logan. Asistía a clases, no destacaba mucho, pero tenía calificaciones decentes y se juntaba con un pequeño grupo de 4 chicos y 2 chicas de su clase, no eran amigos, pero era agradable estar con ellos, una de las chicas que formaban parte de su grupo parecía sentir interés romántico por él.

Aún así pasaba bastante tiempo pensando en Raven.

En medio de las clases le gustaba hacer retratos de ella, no eran precisamente buenos, pero le gustaba el resultado. Tratar de plasmar su cabello era de lo más divertido.

Todo estaba bien, sobretodo porque lo hacía con bastante sigilo, no quería que alguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta. Pero como los secretos siempre salen a la luz, y como también en ese momento tenía mala suerte, en su rincón durante el receso le descubrieron dibujando justamente con un dibujo de ella con su capucha, no había manera de decir que no era ella, y todavía peor aún, el grupo de los "chicos malos" de su salón de clases le había visto.

—Vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Trató de actuar tranquilo, no tenía caso armar un escandalo, solo llamaría más la atención de otros las personas a su alrededor. El chico de cabellos castaños le quito el cuaderno.

—Es un dibujo ¿Acaso no lo ves?— Su compañero dejo salir una risita burlona mientras hojeaba el cuaderno, notando que Raven era su musa y después mostrándole a sus acompañantes los dibujos.

— ¿Estas enamorado de ella Mark? Debo admitir que es una mujer hermosa, y ni que decir de su cuerpo... Es toda una exhibicionista, se nota con tan sólo ver los trajes que ha usado.

Frunció el ceño, esa no era manera de referirse a una mujer, y mucho menos a una mujer que hacía tanto por la ciudad como Raven, no importaba como vistiera.

—No hables así de ella, estas hablando de una titán.

Y uno de los molestos chicos agrego el peor comentario que a Mark se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas el inocente, lo más probable es que pajeas pensando en ella.

Apretó los puños, molesto.

—No digas eso.

El afecto que sentía por Raven era demasiado puro, demasiado inocente como para tener esa clase de pensamientos. La admiraba demasiado como para siquiera perturbar su imagen de esa manera. Escuchar las risas de ese trio de groseros mientras especulaban acerca de si se proporcionaba placer pensando en ella le hacían hervir la sangre.

Hablar de ella era una ofensa grave.

—Guarden silencio ¡Basta! —Sintió algo extraño en la boca del estomago, y también en la planta de sus pies, pero lo ignoro—, ¡He dicho basta!

Algunos estudiantes cerca de ellos voltearon ante los gritos, interesados en saber que estaba pasando, sin idea de lo que vendría.

* * *

Hay veces en que debes detenerte, que debes de mantener el control, esos momentos en que tus sentimientos deben de ser guardados y no puestos en libertad.

Mark jamás creyó que tendría problemas por control. Nunca se contuvo, pero tampoco nunca había sentido este sentimiento lleno de ira.

Ojalá hubiera hablado más con su madre acerca de como se sentía manipular la tierra. Quizás pudiera haber evitado lo que ocurrió en tan pocos segundos.

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados, y la tierra crujió y vibró al ritmo de sus irregulares e iracundos latidos, fue como estar en blanco, como si su mente se hubiera ido a cualquier otra parte.

Y entonces de repente volvió.

Protuberancias de tierra abundantes. Rocas por aquí y por allá. Concreto hecho pedazos. Suciedad en todas partes. Un poco de sangre no muy lejos de él.

De verdad pensó que había muerto.

Pero no, su corazón latía rápido, aunque la tierra ya no se movía. Su respiración estaba alterada, no lo hacía propiamente debido a la mucosidad que salía de sus fosas nasales debido a su llanto.

Estaba asustado, tan, tan asustado.

No entendía como su madre podía estar orgullosa de este poder.

Era un peligro andante.

Era un monstruo.

* * *

Había escuchado su nombre con diferentes y muy conocidas voces, sabía que lo estaban buscando, pero aún así prefirió quedarse allí, quieto y tratando de no ser encontrado.

— ¡Mark! ¡Mark!

¿Cómo les vería a la cara?

Terra, su madre no importaba cuanto supiera, no iba a encontrarlo, su padre aún con su olfato o capacidad de convertirse en topo tardaría mucho tiempo, sus tíos estaban en una situación similar.

— ¿Mark?— Pero había alguien de quien aunque quisiera le encontraría pronto, debió de tratar de ocultar sus emociones para no ser detectado por la mujer que sin tener una mínima idea de ello, fue el catalizador que había causado todo esto —: ¡Mark! ¡Mark!

Se sintió descubierto, toda la tierra y roca a su alrededor había sido removida por energía de color negro, después fue levantado del lugar en el que estaba, pero mantuvo su rostro cubierto con sus manos.

¿Cómo iba a verlos a la cara?

Al parecer no necesitaba hacerlo aún, porque ella lo mantuvo contra si, ocultando su rostro aún con rasgos infantiles. Lloró ahora con mayor intensidad. En ningún momento se puso a pensar en lo avergonzado que estaría por haberle manchado el traje con lágrimas, tierra y mocos. El sólo sabía que tenía miedo.

Se aferró a ella, como si fuera lo único que no se pudiera derrumbar. Raven no era como las rocas, ni siquiera era como la oscuridad reconfortante.

Raven era luz y fortaleza, no se quebraba, era como un diamante que se cubría y ensuciaba para no ser visto, y para Mark este diamante no había manera de darle valor monetario.

Ella acaricio sus rubios cabellos, tratando de que se tranquilizara y dejara de temblar, por el bien de ambos. No le hacía bien toda esa maraña de emociones.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Mark se mordió la lengua, tratando de no contradecirla, de no humillarse más ¿Cómo las cosas iban a estar bien? Había hecho mucho daño.

—No es mi campo, pero puedo ayudarte a tener control, de todas formas tu madre no aprendió por medios convencionales. Una vez que lo tengas será tu decisión que camino tomar.

Deseo poder decirle que ahora su destino estaba sellado por su madre.

Él sería un joven titan.

* * *

Debo confesar que siento que metí y saque a Mark demasiado pronto de la escuela, no puedo creer que olvide mencionarlo en el capítulo pasado, espero que la longitud ayude a que sea menos acelerado, empiezo a pensar que necesito un beta para esa clase de cosas :/ sobretodo porque tengo miedo de terminar describiendo a Raven como una Mary Sue. Igualmente no estoy segura de que quedará bien plasmada la razón de la ira de Mark. Disculpen si este capítulo abarca más cosas que las demás y al mismo tiempo no tenga mucho.

Disculpen la expresiones vulgares, pero necesitaba que Mark se molestará para desatar la tragedia, en el siguiente capítulo veremos las consecuencias y como Mark y su familia reaccionan. Otro spoiler del siguiente capítulo: Se llamará: "Ella sigue enamorada (Y él nunca hubiera adivinado de quien)" especulen acerca de que va a pasar en el capítulo ;)

Tengo 3 avisos medianamente importantes, dependiendo de que tanto te guste mi manera de escribir y si deseas seguir leyéndome en el 2017. Primero: Cómo ya lo he dicho anteriormente, "Ella" finaliza antes de que termine el año, no tengo escritos los capítulos, pero ya esta todo planeado y no tengo dudas de que lo lograré, espero no quedar como muchos otros que se quedaron en el intento. Segundo: Tengo planeado hacer un one-shot que formará parte este universo; tercero: Estoy considerando darles spoilers de cuales son algunas de las ideas para fanfics que se vienen. Aunque de esto último no estoy muy segura.

 **¿Reviews?**


	8. Ella sigue enamorada

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Muchas gracias por tu review, e igual considero una pena que lo haya dejado de traducir. Y respecto a porque Mark infatúa a Raven, quizás te decepciones, no había pensado en profundizar mucho en ello, en sí estaba más enfocada en llegar a este momento con un Mark con su primer (y no correspondido) amor.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 8:

Ella sigue enamorada

(Y él nunca hubiera adivinado de quien)

.

Despertó en su habitación, al principio algo asustado porque no recordaba como había llegado allí. Entonces sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sabía que lo lograrías… Sabía que eras tu quien heredaría mis poderes.

— ¿Mamá?

—Mark… ¡Estoy tan feliz!— Se le notaba en la voz, no se escuchaba así desde hacía mucho tiempo, y también los abrazos habían cambiado, ahora era completamente genuino.

No se sentía para nada cómodo, lo que había hecho no era algo como para ser felicitado.

Había causado un terremoto, no tenía idea de que tan intenso había sido, así que no podía determinar que tanto daño logró hacer.

Hasta lo poco que logró ver antes de que Raven lo sacará de su auto encierro, había visto sangre. Al menos había herido a alguien.

—Tara…—Su padre estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Su habitual buen humor no estaba presente en absolutamente ninguna parte.

—Ya lo se, es solo que… Estoy feliz.

Su padre se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Mark?

Bajo la mirada, no sabía exactamente como responder. Sabía que su madre quería que respondiera que estaba feliz porque tenía poderes, y sabía que su padre no estaría de acuerdo con esa expresión.

—Algo… confundido. Me gustaría saber cuanto ha sido el daño que he causado.

—Eso no es importan-

— ¡¿Cómo no va a ser importante?!— Su madre estaba tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo. La vio horrorizado—. He hecho daño ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con eso? ¿Qué clase de heroína eres?

—4,8 en la escala de Richter. 2 muertos y 11 heridos.

— ¡Garfield!— Por unos instantes de nuevo se quedo paralizado, tan solo viendo como su madre se lanzaba sobre su padre, furiosa—, creí que habíamos acordado que no se lo diríamos— Tara empezó a golpear el pecho masculino, no la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, simplemente parecía ser una especie de reclamo más físico— Dijiste que no tenía caso que lo supiera ¡Que era lo mejor para él!

Su padre se quedo en silencio.

Y Mark no tenía idea de que iba a hacer.

.o.O.o.

Nunca le dijeron directamente como es que habían justificado el terremoto causado por el mismo. Según lo que había investigado en internet no fue uno grande, y gracias a las instalaciones de la escuela no había sido más grave.

En las noticias se decía que habían muerto dos personas, entre ellas estaban dos de los chicos que lo estaban molestando, supuestamente había doce heridos, entre ellos él mismo, cuatro seguían graves, dos con heridas preocupantes pero se iban a recuperar pronto y los restantes habían sufrido heridas leves.

Al parecer los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y los Titanes habían al final decidido que como otros metahumanos que se había manifestado por primera y desastrosa vez debía ser perdonado si se encaminaba de buena manera.

Mark se preguntaba si de verdad merecía ser en un futuro alguien considerado "héroe".

* * *

Pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación, sentía incluso vergüenza por estar en su casa, la misma en que vivían verdaderos héroes.

Nicole venía de vez en cuando y hablaba con él, de vez en cuando llegaban Mari y Tony, entre los cuatro jugaban diferentes juegos de mesa. No le emocionaban mucho, pero no quería hacerlos sentir mal.

La tía Starfire venía todos los días a dejarle galletas a escondidas, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, el tío Vic trataba de convencerlo de salir y la tía Sarah había hablado con el unas cuantas veces. Intentaban que sintiera algo menos de culpa.

Tanto el tío Nightwing como Raven no había venido a verlo ni una sola vez.

Sabía bien que el ex pupilo de Batman estaba molesto, pero no entendía las razones de la hechicera.

Tuvieron que pasar casi tres semas para que se animara a salir, más que nada porque ya extrañaba estar en un espacio más abierto. Era bastante tarde, demasiado quizás.

— ¿Estas listo para comenzar?

El chico rubio dejó salir un grito de sorpresa mezclado con algo de terror, en la mesa como si nada estaba Raven tomando el té. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

— ¿Té a estas horas?

— ¿Salir por fin a estas horas?— Se sonrojo ligeramente, pensó en decirle que no era correcto responder a una pregunta con otra, pero ella tenía algo de razón— No me haz contestado.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No puedes andar por allí sin saber como controlar tus poderes— Bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. No iba a poder olvidar nunca lo que había hecho—, no agaches tu cabeza. Nunca.

—Para ti es fácil. Nunca has hecho algo así.

—Yo maté a todo el mundo por unas horas, los únicos que quedaron vivos fueron tu padre, Starfire, Cyborg y Nightwing. Nadie más.

La vio impactado, de esto no había escuchado ni leído en ninguna parte.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En el fin, hace veintitrés años si no me equivoco. Derroté a mi padre y el mundo volvió a la normalidad, pero todo empezó en primer lugar porque yo me rendí y no quise luchar— Ella pareció perderse en los recuerdos, pero entonces volvió y le dirigió la mirada—: Y tu… ¿Vas a luchar o te vas a rendir?

* * *

Los entrenamientos con Raven eran difíciles, involucraban meditación y tratar de controlarse a si mismo y a la tierra lo era relativamente sencillo, con límites, pero podía mover pequeñas rocas, pero meditar era otra historia. Siempre acababa o dormido para posteriormente golpearse contra el suelo o distrayéndose con cualquier tontería.

Y ni que decir de la mirada matona de Raven cuando el ruido interrumpía su meditación.

Su madre también trataba de ayudar, pero como ella recibió ayuda y nunca se le dijo cómo exactamente, no podía ofrecer muchos consejos más allá de las sensaciones a las que debería de temerle y cuando debería estar alerta.

No podía ser parte de los Jóvenes Titanes hasta que pudiera controlarse completamente, eso pondría en riesgo a todos sus compañeros. Le tomó mucho tiempo. Para cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había cumplido sus quince años.

Hubo muchos cambios, su madre, su padre y Raven al parecer hicieron las paces, de hecho su padre hablaba animadamente de vez en cuando con la hechicera y al mismo tiempo la relación de sus padres estaba cada vez más fría, veía poco a Mari y a Tony, ya estaban hablando de que Natalie estaría lista pronto para ser parte de los Jóvenes Titanes, Damian y Mari comenzaron a salir en citas "amistosas", la tía Stafire estaba embarazada de nuevo, Cyborg y Sarah estaban pensando en adoptar otro niño.

Las cosas cambiaban, y él mismo estaba cambiando.

Había tenido que tener algo de ayuda con los adultos en casa para superar el hecho de que por su culpa habían muerto dos personas y otras habían salido heridas. Pero nadie le había hecho sentir mejor que cuando Nightwing, Cyborg y su padre se sentaron a hablar con él.

La rudeza y al mismo tiempo gentileza de los hombres que le criaron fue suficiente para sanarlo.

Estaba casi decidido a ser un Joven Titán, pero aún tenía dudas si eso era realmente lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Llevaba varias noches escuchando ruidos por las noches, y la curiosidad le estaba matando. Camino tratando de salir lo más silenciosamente, era de noche, Mark no quería que nadie se despertará por su culpa.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto Gar, no a Tara ni a los niños.

Se quedo helado, esa era la voz de Raven.

—No puedes simplemente ignorar lo que quieres, quiero estar contigo y tú quieres estar conmigo. Lo mío con Tara esta acabado, y los niños van a entender.

Se acerco lentamente, tratando de mantener sus emociones en calma, no quería que Raven lo descubriera, y allí estaba ella, con su espalda contra la pared, y su padre frente a ella, muy cerca. Demasiado.

—No voy a destruir una familia, no por razones egoístas.

—No es egoísta amar, Raven, es lo justo, has esperado demasiado.

—La vida no es justa, y he estado reteniendo mis emociones por tanto tiempo que realmente ya no me importa. Olvídate de esto, tu familia es lo más importante, estas cegado por la esperanza del amor joven, crees que esto es lo que quieres, pero no es así.

—Esto no es simple nostalgia, y lo sabes, me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, siempre has sido la mujer que mas he amado.

—Por favor Garfield, olvida esto, piensa en Mark y Nicole, no puedes perderlos simplemente por mí. Yo no te puedo darte nada, nunca pude hacerlo. Pídele a Richard unas vacaciones con Tara, viajen solos y vuelve a enamorarla y enamórate de nuevo.

Su padre se quedó callado, observándola mientras sus puños temblaban, quizás por el horror o la frustración ante la idea del sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Ella iba a huir una vez más.

—No me pidas eso—Tomo la mano de ella, y beso tiernamente la parte interna de la muñeca—. Te amo Raven, tan solo te estoy pidiendo que hagamos las cosas bien, no le he sido precisamente infiel a Tara contigo, porque no quiero que seas la otra. Quiero estar bien contigo Raven, porque no he podido dejar de amarte, nunca podré dejar de hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, ni un solo día, pero contenerme es lo que mejor se hacer. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Con sus verdes manos tomo su rostro, sintiendo las mejillas aumentar en calor, notando por primera vez el gran contraste entre los colores de su piel, ella era tan terca, y él amaba y hace muchos años admiro su resolución, hoy maldecía esta cualidad.

—Una última vez. Llevo años queriendo volver a tener un beso tuyo. Por favor Rae.

Él inclino su cabeza hacía abajo para poder unir sus labios, porque realmente no era un beso, esto era demasiado casto como para ser considerado uno, y apenas se separaron, Raven volvió a acomodarse la capucha, desapareciendo atravesando la pared, dejándolo frío y casi sin esperanzas de que volviera a ocurrir.

Con el corazón roto, pero no era el único.

Mark sintió su corazón doler.

Sabía que Raven amaba a otro hombre… ¿Pero su propio padre? ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían acabado así? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Los sentimientos le traicionaron, y lágrimas invadieron su rostro. Se recriminó por ser tan estúpido, sabía que Raven no le amaba, que no había esperanza ¿Por qué lloraba como si ya sabía que era imposible?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

* * *

En mi opinión, Raven es una mujer de principios grandes, no es de las que fácilmente se dejarían llevar por los placeres de la carne y pondría primero sus principios y deberes que sus sentimientos, siempre lo ha hecho, y quería plasmarlo aquí, espero que el mensaje haya llegado a mis lectores.

Casi casi se me acaba el tiempo, diez días exactamente, ya veremos si puedo con este reto.

Disculpen si no es exacta la fecha de los acontecimientos del fin, según yo estos ocurren aproximadamente dos años después de que nuestro equipo de súper héroes favorito se uniera por primera vez, y habiendo sido ya veinticinco años de titanes solamente reste.

 **¿Reviews de regalo de navidad?**


	9. Ella no quiere herirlo

¡Feliz navidad! He vuelto justo hoy como quería, no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capítulo porque el tema principal no es el que tiene el título, pero me gusta porque hay interacciones diferentes.

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne:** La verdad el capítulo pasado fue una escena que tenía escrita prácticamente desde el principio. A veces pienso que he escrito una Raven demasiado bondadosa, pero creo que ella actuaría de esa manera.

 **Iris Grayson:** Me alegró muchísimos leer tu review, créeme que hasta ahora (y más con el final tan cerca) tengo muchas inseguridades en cuanto este fic. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no responderé a las dudas en este fic porque creo que esta es a historia de Mark, y sospecho que puede extenderse demasiado si en el momento ando lo suficientemente dramática, planeo hacer un one-shot con la historia completa, incluso quizás el como se enamoraron y actuaban como pareja.

 **animo:** Dicen que el amor siempre se muere después de cuatro años, y la razón principal son sus inseguridades y expectativas, las personas no siempre van a ser las mismas, y Garfield no podía ser igual para siempre. Al menos en este fic Tara no es mala, al menos no contra el BBRae.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 9:

Ella no quiere herirlo

(Y él piensa que es demasiado tarde)

.

—Raven… ¿Cuál crees que es el mejor remedio para un corazón roto?

Ella se veía más curiosa que molesta, estaba interrumpiéndola antes de que iniciará su sesión de meditación, sin embargo, ella cerró sus ojos y levitó. Después de meditar ella era más receptiva a las emociones de los demás.

— ¿Tienes el corazón roto?— esa no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba de ella—. Si, lo tienes.

Lo afirmo con una seguridad absoluta.

—No, en realidad…

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Mamá dice que lo mejor para un corazón roto es una taza de chocolate caliente, tan sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que tu pensabas.

—Soy una empática Mark, no me puedes mentir, la tristeza esta alrededor de ti. Pero si me lo preguntas, no hay mejor cosa que aceptar las cosas tal y como están.

—Eso es lo que tú hiciste— susurró, pero al parecer sus oídos estaban más atentos a todo, quizás por ser el único sentido que le quedaban disponible.

Raven frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mark no tuvo el valor de confesarle que había escuchado dos de sus conversaciones privadas a escondidas y lo sabía todo.

—Nada.

* * *

Estaba tan desesperado por hablar con alguien acerca de todo lo que tenía en su interior, que no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su mayor amigo: Tony.

— ¡¿Estás enamorado de quién?!

—Shhhh…— de inmediato se fijo si había alguien a la redonda, buscando cualquier indicio de un animal verde—, si te estoy contando esto a ti es porque se supone que eres más discreto que Mari y Nicole. No me armes un escandalo.

—Ya, ya— el joven que desempeñaba entre los Jóvenes Titanes el papel de tecnopata frunció el ceño—, ¿pero como acabaste así? Entiendo que te pueda parecer bonita Raven, lo es. Pero Mark, podría ser nuestra madre.

—Hablas como si se viera como una anciana.

—Se sigue viendo joven, pero tiene la edad del tío Richard.

—No le digas tío Richard.

Sabían muy bien los nombres reales de los adultos, pero para Mark era una especie de tabú decirlos, el primer Robin le dejo algo traumado respecto a las posibilidades en caso de que alguien se entere de sus verdaderas identidades. En Tony no había funcionado.

—Cómo sea, pero dime ¿Cuál es el problema? Aparte del hecho de que te enamoraste de una mujer mucho mayor que tu. Supongo que debías darles algún problema a tus padres y este es el que escogiste.

—Basta con esto— se sonrojo—, me enamore de ella desde antes de conocerla— Tony levantó una ceja, obviamente exigiendo una explicación—: ¿Recuerdas el tiempo en que iba al cuarto prohibido?

—La habitación de Raven.

—Encontré su diario, lo leí y me enamore de ella así. Ahora que lo digo en voz alta suena algo tonto.

— ¿Seguías con esa manía de leer diarios? Mark, eres un chismoso.

—Ya hombre— nunca le gusto que Tony no tuviera inconveniente con decir verdades— te voy a decir el problema: Ella esta enamorada de otro hombre.

— ¿Tiene novio?— Mark negó con la cabeza—, viejo, no te ofendas, pero aunque no tuviera enamorado dudo que te hiciera caso. Ella tiene ideas muy diferentes, no creo que quiera estar con un adolescente de manera romántica ¿Y te imaginas el escandalo? Tus papás la matarían, y probablemente después a ti.

Oh, si supiera que el cambiante era el enamorado de Raven.

— ¿Pero que se supone que haga yo?

Esta vez Tony le vio con simpatía, y sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo.

— ¿Ya te diste por vencido?

Mark dejo salir una risa falsa ante la pregunta de su amigo.

— ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste esperas que luche por ella?

—Oye, no esperaba que te rindieras tan fácil.

Tan relajado como siempre, Tony puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de darle ánimos.

— ¿Por qué ella?

—No lo sé Mark, eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.

—El amor apesta.

—Te lo dije, pero tú nunca me haces caso.

* * *

Estaban tomando el sol tan a gusto, Starfire con el embarazo sentía unas ganas tremendas de mantenerse expuesta al sol, y aunque Raven tuviera fama de gustarle la oscuridad, sentir el calor del sol durante el atardecer era muy agradable. Mientras Starfire acariciaba con ternura su vientre, Raven peinaba sus ahora aún más largos cabellos. Su amiga parecía una especie de Rapunzel extraterrestre.

—Creo que debería de irme.

La cabeza de Starfire estuvo a punto de dejar su regazo, pero Raven la detuvo.

—No lo hagas Raven, no de nuevo. Te perdiste del nacimiento de mi primer Bungorf, no quiero que me dejes de nuevo.

La mujer de cabello violeta continúo con el camino de sus dedos entre los largos y rosas cabellos de su amiga, y una mueca similar a una sonrisa se manifestó al escucharla ronronear, Mari no hacía eso, quizás los genes humanos de Robin habían hecho que perdiera la característica felina.

—Créeme que me perdonarás.

La extraterrestre dejo salir una risa, Raven la conocía tan bien.

—No tienes que irte, tú no estás haciendo nada malo. Lo único malo que hiciste fue irte.

—Pero tiento a hacer el mal.

— ¿Vas a ignorar lo que dije del pasado? ¿Cuándo confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para decirme la razón de tu partida?— la tamaraneana sonaba herida, y Raven podía sentir como se sentía, pero aun no estaba lista para hablar—: ¿Cuándo me contaras la historia de cómo pudiste sacrificar tu amor por Garfield?

—No te refieras a él por su nombre ¿Qué haremos si nos escuchan?— Raven busco con su vista indicios de que alguien estuviera cerca, parecía que no— Y no Kori, no lo sacrifique, mi amor sigue tan vivo como el primer día. Sacrifique mi felicidad a su lado, para que el la encontrará con alguien más, y funcionó.

—Funcionó al principio. Tara esperaba que toda la vida ella y Gar se la pasaran como niños jugando a adultos. Eso no podía pasar.

—Kori…

—Sabes que es verdad, no es un secreto que Gar y Tara están pesando en divorciarse.

Raven dejó salir un suspiro cansada, y continuó con su trabajo en el cabello de su amiga.

—Es mi culpa.

—Ellos estaban mal desde antes que llegaras. Deberías de buscar tu felicidad ahora Raven.

—Existen cosas más importantes que el amor. Soy feliz aquí.

—Pero te quieres ir a causa de él.

—Sólo un tiempo, hasta que se reconcilien.

—Tienes que estar conmigo para cuando nazca este bebe— apuntó hacia su abultado vientre—, de lo contrario voy a llorar. Y mucho

—Pobre de Richard— y allí estaba el tono sarcástico de la hechicera—. Nadie quiere ver a una mamá triste, así que no te preocupes allí estaré.

Mark se quedo estático al entrar a la azotea, preparado para meditar, pero no para ver esto, y aunque tenía curiosidad dos conversaciones eran más que suficiente tortura, así que se quedo en la puerta, sonriendo como bobo al verlas tan alegres en ese momento para ellas dos.

* * *

— ¿Algún día me lo dirás?

Su voz sonaba casi suplicante, Raven suspiró, por un instante creyó que ella se había olvidado de ese detalle.

—Te prometo que te lo diré cuando este lista, Kori, es algo muy intimo—, trató de cambiar de tema—, ¿Me pasas ese cucharon?

Su amiga voló con una gracia envidiable, desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada la felicidad era tanta que casi no podía mantener los pies en la tierra, sacó el cucharon de su lugar, y se lo dio en la mano para después sentarse en la barra de la cocina, supervisando la manera en que preparaba la harina para los cupcakes.

—Star ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Raven unos minutos?

El cucharon cayo al suelo, Garfield estaba allí frente a ella, con una expresión determinada.

—Voy al baño.

— ¡Star!— para nada discreta le dio una mirada mortal, obviamente ordenándole que se quedará.

—Lo siento, el espacio que ocupa el bebe oprime mis nueve estómagos y tres vejigas, es urgente.

Y ella se fue volando tan rápido que no pudo ni gritarle.

Se volteo, no quería verlo, ni siquiera quería escucharlo. Buscó otro cucharon, y antes de que pudiera bajarlo, el comenzó a hablar, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña y débil.

—No se que quieres. Ya te dije que pidieras unas vacaciones. Deberías de tratar de revivir vuestro amor.

—Ese amor ya no está, Raven.

—Deberías de tratar, si lo que a ti te preocupa es mi bienestar, quiero que sepas que eso me haría muy feliz, ver a las personas que quiero felices. Esa es mi felicidad. No necesito nada más.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Raven, esto parece más masoquismo, te estas haciendo daño. Ten algo de compasión por ti misma— el se acercó demasiado rápido, el de nuevo tomo su rostro entre sus manos, viendo esta vez de mejor manera sus rasgos gracias a la luz presente. Acarició sus labios con ternura, lentamente—, si ya no tienes los mismos sentimientos lo entenderé— ella negó, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un poco—, entonces esto no puede ser llamado felicidad.

Raven sabía que se le estaban formando lágrimas, la tristeza de él la estaba embargando, pero tenía que ser más fuerte.

Le empujo suavemente, tratando de sonreír, fallando miserablemente.

—Cuando la felicidad de alguien más es tu felicidad, eso es amor.

* * *

— ¿Aún no estás listo para hablar de tu corazón roto?

Escupió el té que apenas acababa de empezar a tomarse apenas. Mark miró a Raven cómo si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Perdón?

—He estado esperando pacientemente, pero tus emociones están empezando a afectarme.

Busco con la mirada con que limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

—La verdad preferiría no hablar de ello— comenzó a limpiar el té con una servilleta porque no encontró con que otra cosa y no quería huir—, siento que te afecte tanto.

Ella le estaba analizando, no tenía duda alguna.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si, es una historia muy tonta. Te reirías de lo estúpido que soy.

—No eres estúpido Mark, eres joven, y no importa que tan ridículo pueda ser, si eso te lastima no tendría porque reírme. No voy a hacer nada que te lastime ¿Lo sabes verdad?

— ¡Claro que lo se!

Raven sabía que la sonrisa en el rostro juvenil de Mark era falsa, lo que no sabía era que su corazón se oprimo porque ella ya le había hecho daño.

* * *

El último capítulo estará publicado el 31 de diciembre, aclaro que el final es de la historia de amor no correspondido entre Raven y Mark, la historia de Raven y Gar la voy a retomar en un one-shot, como mencioné arriba.

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Ella tiene que irse

Primeramente feliz año, espero que este final sea agradable para todos.

* * *

 **Ella**

.

Capítulo 10:

Ella tiene que irse

(Y él tiene que tomar su propio camino)

.

Normalmente no hacían esto, sin embargo el mensaje era obvio, Nicole no quería pasar la noche sola. Mark rodó los ojos, fingiendo hastío para que su hermana no notará cuanta debilidad tenía por ella.

Ella se recostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, dejándole el espacio suficiente para posicionarse a su lado. Tomó las cobijas y se encargó de que ambos estuvieran bien cubiertos, y ya con tan solo la luz de la lamparita que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, Nicole se atrevió a hablar.

—No quiero que mamá y papá se separen.

— ¿Los escuchaste?— su hermana asintió, algo cohibida—, a veces yo tampoco quisiera que lo hicieran— Mark se cubrió hasta la boca—, pero ellos tienen derecho a decidir, nosotros estaremos bien.

—Lo dices porque eres mayor, no te importa ya.

—Claro que me importa, pero debes de saber que siempre estaré a tu lado.

— ¿Sea con mamá o papá?

—Siempre, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Unos días después de que sus padres hablaron con ambos acerca de la idea del divorcio, la tía Starfire empezó con trabajo de parto. Por obvias razones no había presenciado el nacimiento de Mari, pero si de por si el parto de una humana daba miedo, el de una mujer originaria de Tamaran daba aún más miedo, aunque nunca podría comparar el dolor.

Fueron cuarenta y nueve horas para que ella estuviera lo suficientemente dilatada, y después casi tres para que los llantos del bebé fuera audible.

Starfire fue asistidas por verdaderos médicos, pero una vez con el niño ya nacido paso a estar bajo la supervisión de Cyborg. Perdió mucha sangre, prácticamente solo mantuvo al bebé en brazos por unos minutos antes de desmayarse.

Nightwing jamás había sido visto tan angustiado, incluso Mark podía jurar que le vio llorar.

El hecho de que muchas mujeres tamaranianas murieran durante el parto no ayudaba.

* * *

—Tranquilo Richard, pronto estará volando como si nada— Raven uso una especie de hechizo para mejorar su salud, estaba segura de que funcionaría a la perfección—, ¿Aun no tiene nombre?

—No, aún no decidimos un nombre.

El tenía el niño en brazos, Raven se acercó a velo, definitivamente era más humano que tamaraniano, sabía que era ridículo buscar parecidos a esta edad, pero las cejas eran iguales a las de su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta acabo acariciando la mejilla del bebé, avergonzada dejo de hacerlo, pero Nightwing le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? Voy a ver a Star.

Raven lo miro algo asustada, pero ni siquiera le dejo negarse. Le dio el niño y se retiró.

Allí, en ese momento de soledad, Raven vio al niño, moviéndose y como abrió los pequeños ojos, el mismo azul de Richard.

El bebé sonrió.

Raven sintió una lágrima escapársele.

* * *

Este era uno de los días en que Raven meditaba en la playa, permaneció a lo lejos hasta que ella terminó.

—Estoy listo para hablar de mi primer amor.

—Sabía que estarías pronto listo.

—Raven, quizás estoy loco—, hizo una pausa, preparándose—. Pero tu eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Ella estaba considerablemente confundida. Se alejó unos pasos de él.

— ¿Perdón?

—Eres mi único y verdadero amor—, sabia que estaba haciendo el ridículo—, eres mi único y verdadero amor.

Pero quería decir de todas formas.

Le cubrió la boca con las manos, de una manera lenta, dejándolo terminar su declaración, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchándolo. Esto que el sentía no era correcto ¿Pero quien le mandaba al corazón? Raven se reprochaba a si misma ¿Cómo es que dejo esos sentimientos crecieran? ¿Cómo pudo confundir el amor que se siente por una madre con uno mas romántico? ¿Cómo?

—No hables más por favor. Aprecio tanto que sea tan especial, pero no soy buena para ti, te haré daño, te haré infeliz ¿Sabes por qué? Porque jamás dejaré de verte como el hijo del hombre que amo. Voy a romper tu corazón hoy para que lo cures con el paso del tiempo. No quiero ver tu felicidad marchitarse por la eterna duda de si no eres más que el sustituto de Garfield. Vive Mark, llora, ríe, estudia, haz locuras, cumple tus sueños… y enamórate una vez más.

El dorso de sus manos estaba llenándose de lágrimas, y ella dejo por fin en libertad los labios del joven para poder limpiarlas. Mark recordó entonces. Esta era la misma calidez que sintió hace años, en la oscuridad de esa habitación.

—Raven.

—Continúa tu camino— ella vio el suelo, y notó algo diferente en la arena, se agachó para recogerlo—. Es un colmillo de tiburón, estos si que son difíciles de encontrar. Creo que debes de quedártelo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para la suerte.

Y ella se fue.

* * *

Los titanes sur se presentaron ante la sociedad después de mucho tiempo, en Houston, Texas. Raven iba a ser quien se encargará de auxiliar a los jóvenes que iban a iniciar una nueva generación.

Mentiría si dijera que no le había dolido no haberse enterado de que ella había tomado esa decisión, se sentía traicionado. Al mismo tiempo entendía que Nightwing ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y quería evitar polémica, por eso prefería separarse de su propia hija Mari enviándola junto a Raven. Su amiga estaba feliz de seguir al lado de la empática.

El ahora estaba estudiando mucho, tenía que prepararse para estudiar en una universidad, faltaban años, pero no era el más listo del mundo y tenía que adaptarse al constante estudio. Volvería a la escuela en unos meses.

Su madre aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión, pero su padre le apoyaba totalmente, parecía haber olvidado que alguna vez había deseado que sus poderes despertaran.

No se iba a mentir a si mismo, la herida seguía abierta y cada vez que Raven y Mari llamaban era ponerle sal a la herida. Aún había noches en que no podía evitar llorar.

No había vuelto a esa habitación, no creía poder volver, a pesar de todo el confort que la oscuridad de ese lugar le brindaba. Le recordaba esos días en dónde descubrió su primer y fallido amor, que realmente nunca tuvo posibilidad alguna, pero fue dulce mientras duro.

Mark había decidido seguir el consejo de Raven, esa petición desinteresada, a pesar de no poder dejar de pensar en ella. Pero iba a continuar su camino, por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron leyendo este fanfic y esperaron hasta este día, gracias a los que dejaron un review, a los que leyeron si dejar uno (son unos malvados, pero gracias) a los que marcaron "Ella" dentro de sus favoritos. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

No se que tan buen final este sea, es el primer final de un fanfic de mi autoría, así que no tengo ni idea. Espero que sea satisfactorio, yo estoy contenta con el resultado.

Cumplí mi propósito de terminar antes de tiempo, aunque más tarde revise el fic (como siempre lo hago) y note que no se guardaron las notas ni mi típica edición, me disculpó por eso. Así que quizás se cambie la fecha de última actualización, pero prefiero que sea así a que quede poco presentable el último capítulo de mi fic. De todas formas tengo capturas para comprobar que lo logre a la persona con que aposté que lo lograría :D

Tengo proyectos para el 2017, entre ellos ese one-shot con la historia de Raven y Chico Bestia. Esperó verlos pronto.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
